Forever in a Paopu
by Riku's Heartless Angel
Summary: Title may change... It's just a little sweet fluff story I wrote dealing with Riku. I know summary sucks but please R&R.


**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Heh sorry I haven't updated "Why?" or "Kingdom Hearts High" but I got writer's block. Or had it since I'm coming up with something BUT ANYWAYS! This is just a little thing I wrote 'cause I was in the mood to write. Just short little fluff between Ambrosine and Riku. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts unfortunately. I do though own Ambrosine and the plot. **

It was just another quiet day in Destiny Islands like all the other days before it. Riku sat in his tree on Paopu Island watching the waves softly hit the side of the island as the wind blew through his hair. Not far from him, there sat a girl on the roof of the old shack sitting down with her knees to chest with her arms wrapped around them feeling the same cool breeze which caused her raven coloured hair to move. A smile crossed her lips as she looked over to Riku who was also looking at her. She gave him a friendly wave before looking at her shoes thinking to herself.

_It's no use... You're just the friend...nothing more... Arrgh! Why is he so freakin cute!_

She let out a heavy sigh before standing up to dust herself off. Again her eyes caught sight of the silver-haired male causing her to move toward him without knowing it. Once she realized what she was doing, she couldn't turn back now or else Riku'd chase her and make her tell him what's wrong... Although having him chase her wasn't a bad idea...

She reconsidered it but brushed it off as she walked over to the Paopu Tree and leaned against it. Looking up at him, she could see that he held a paopu fruit in his hand which made her panic. What if he found someone to share the paopu with? Then she could never tell him how she felt and then she'd lock her feelings up which would cause her to stress, get early wrinkles and maybe die early and it would be his fault for not choosing her.

"Am?" Riku asked bringing her out of her little mind rant.

"Huh?" she said looking at him with big eyes.

"I said how are you doing? Are you okay? Should I call someone to-"

"No...I'm fine..." _Especially now that you're here and I'm occupying you from your paopu destined lover...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough choke Damn..._

Riku gave his friend a look of disbelief before placing his hand under her chin making her look into his eyes. She almost melted but she held herself together not wanting to show how school girlish she had become.

"Something's buggin you Am I know it. Wanna know how I know? I'm Riku and I'm all powerful so come on and tell me what's wrong."

Ambrosine shook her head telling him nothing was wrong but her eyes deceived her when they glared daggers at the paopu fruit in his hand. Looking down at what she was glaring at, Riku finally understood what was wrong.

"Do you know the legend of the Paopu Fruit Am?"

She shook her head.

"Well, it says that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They remain apart of each other's lives no matter what..."

She knew the story of the Paopu by heart but she loved to hear Riku say it.

"So the reason the fruit is in your hand is because you found your soul mate basically?"

"Well...yea... I just need to know if she feels the same about me. I mean once it's shared, the two people are basically married."

"Well I'm sure she'll say yes Riku... You're a great guy and... you know how to treat people..."

Riku could see that tears were forming in her eyes and before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips against hers then pulled back only to kiss away a tear that had fallen.

"Riku...you...please don't do that..."

"Why?"

"You found your soul mate..."

"And she's right in front of me Am... You are the one I want to share this with. I love you so much. I've loved you since you first arrived on the island and it was then I knew you were my paopu fruit partner... Will you accept it?" Riku asked holding the star shaped fruit to her.

Another tear fell as a smile crossed her pink lips and kissed him accepting the fruit. Riku smiled as he pulled away from her and broke the fruit in half, handing her a piece. They both held up their own piece of the fruit then fed it to one another followed by a sweet innocent kiss.

They pulled back and Riku sat down on the island motioning for Ambrosine to sit beside him and she did. They then fed each other the rest of the fruit and somehow Riku ended up with his head in Ambrosine's lap making him look up at her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his silver hair and sighed.

"Now we're together forever." She said with a smile.

"Yes we are Am. Together in a Paopu fruit...now and forever..."

**What'd ya think Like it, Hate it? Tell me in a review! So far I'm not sure what I'm gonna do anything else or not. Maybe a collection of one shot fluffs between them but I'm not sure. If ya can come with a situation with the two or Riku with anyone else then I'll try to write them ok? Remember to R&R!**


End file.
